


Just a Smile

by CapricornHunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2016 is the year of realizing things..., Emma being adorkable, F/F, Fluff, pre-Swan Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornHunter/pseuds/CapricornHunter
Summary: All it took was a smile for Regina to realize just a little something about herself and Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my first contribution to 50 Days of SQ!!! It’s a day late, but my head got away from me yesterday so I finished it up today. It’s short and sweet, but I think it’s a little cute as well. I like writing from Regina’s POV, but I’d like to try writing from Emma’s POV as well.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

It was nothing special, not really.

There was no clap of thunder, no jolt of electricity, no tingling of the spine; nothing at all that would signify a grand moment of realization. 

It wasn’t during a cold winter’s night spent alone in the parlour, nor was it on a hot summer day filled with sunshine and laughter; it was grey and chilly enough to wear a light jacket, and while there was no real _laughter_ , a silly smile proved to be enough.

Regina couldn’t help but stare a little as a goofy grin lit up Emma's entire face as she recounted a story about her father taking care of a baby and the antics that ensued. They were sitting in a booth together at Granny’s, enjoying steaming hot beverages after a successful (more than usual) magic lesson. Emma had improved her skills greatly, and Regina was more than impressed. She wondered if she should say something to her ‘student’ about it, but she was distracted when Emma took a large gulp of her hot chocolate and ended up with whipped cream all over her nose.

“And he’s carrying my brother, my _baby brother_ , like he’s just about to go off or something, and then he actually _does_ , all over my dad, and then- What?”

Regina’s gaze snapped back to Emma's. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious and cleared her throat as she said, “You have something on your…” and swiped awkwardly at her nose.

Emma blinked a couple of times before wiping at her nose and seeing some whipped cream on her fingers. 

“Oh, yeah, that usually happens,” she said as she licked it away. Then she continued with her story, recounting every detail perfectly and chuckling as she did so.

Regina was transfixed for a moment, a moment longer than she should have been. It was such a simple action, and yet…

“Regina? Are you listening?”

“Oh, um, I was just…” Regina started, but she let out a sigh then and continued, “I’m sorry, Emma. I suppose I…drifted off.”

Emma looked at her curiously and Regina shifted ever so slightly under her gaze. She was normally very attentive, even sitting through the most boring of Emma's stories, but today was different. Unfortunate, as she so loved to hear Emma talk about the Two Idiots and whatever antics they got into.

“So what were you-”

“You know what? I’m just gonna take this hot chocolate to go. I’ll walk you home, Regina.” Emma nodded to herself and stood up to get a to-go cup for her drink. Regina was momentarily stunned at the sudden turn of events, but eventually stood up herself and walked to the counter.

“Emma, you don’t have to walk me home. We can stay here, or if you need to go somewhere else…”

Regina sounded unsure, and she was. She wondered if her sudden drifting irritated Emma or if Emma realized that she wanted to be somewhere else at this time or maybe-

“Nah, it’s ok. We had a longer magic lesson than usual, and I’m kinda wiped, too,” she explained, grabbing her to-go cup. “Besides, we can talk more at your house or something. It’s a lot more comfy there.”

She smiled and then everything clicked for Regina.

She smiled back, and the warmth of it spread all over, and Regina nodded her agreement.

“Alright, Saviour. Let’s go.”

She walked to the door and Emma held it open for her as she walked through. They walked down the sidewalk, close but not quite touching, as Emma slowly sipped at her hot chocolate and Regina tucked her hands away in the pockets of her coat. It was tempting to keep them out, but now was not the time nor the place.

Because it wasn’t a grand moment of realization. It really was nothing special.

In that moment, Regina knew she was in love with Emma Swan.

She didn’t know what to do with that information or what to make of it, but that could wait.

This moment was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was kinda cute, wouldn't you agree? Since this is a 50-day event, I'll have some more ficlets to share as the days go on. Looking forward to writing more!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
